


Don't Spoil My Books (But You Can Spoil Me)

by Unshaded_Streaks_Of_Me



Series: Tumblr Birthday Prompts [14]
Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Badass Solangelo, Book Spoilers, Crazy old librarian, Library, M/M, rival gangs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 19:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5713510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unshaded_Streaks_Of_Me/pseuds/Unshaded_Streaks_Of_Me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rival Gang at a Library</p><p>“You,” Nico hissed, his hands clenching at his sides, “You ungrateful, stinking, little rat. I should-”</p><p>“Stab me again?” Will sneered, taking a step closer, “I’d like to see if your fragile jaw can handle another punch, princess.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Spoil My Books (But You Can Spoil Me)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is a fic based on a prompt I got on Tumblr. It has The Deathly Hallows book spoilers so sorry. But hope you enjoy!

Will put another book back in its place, sighing. The library was a place where he could take a break, turn away from his dangerous life for just a little while. But today, he just couldn’t relax. Tensions were brewing between the two gangs and the number of wounded that came to him was slowly increasing week by week. So were the casualties, but Will chose not to think about that. Finally, picking a random book from the shelf, he turned to sit at an empty table but was instead met with a familiar face.

Nico di Angelo stared at him, his face morphing from shock to anger. Will couldn’t blame him. Just a week ago, the Blood Moon and the Suns had another one of their ‘wars’ over a politically-important restaurant and the Suns had taken the win. It was also where Will had met Nico for the first time, albeit not in very friendly circumstances. Will’s side was still healing from the stab wound, Nico had left on him. And Nico’s jaw was still bruised from where Will had taken a swing, in retaliation.

“You,” Nico hissed, his hands clenching at his sides, “You ungrateful, stinking, little rat. I should-”

“Stab me again?” Will sneered, taking a step closer, “I’d like to see if your fragile jaw can handle another punch, _princess_.”

“Watch your mouth, Solace,” Nico grabbed Will’s collar and pushed him into a wall, “I don’t think doctors are capable of treating themselves, especially if they’re…disabled.”

Will snorted, shoving Nico off of him. “Oh really? Are you planning to attack me with a book? How dignified.”

“You son of a-”

“What is all that noise?!” The librarian waddled up to their aisle, leaning on her walking stick. She looked at the two of them and raised her stick threateningly. “If you boys can’t keep your mouths shut in the library, I’ll kick both your asses and then call the police. Not another word!”

Nico smirked. “I don’t think the police can do much, ma’am. Do you know who we-”

“Watch it, sonny. Just because I’m old doesn’t mean I won’t hurt you,” the old lady growled walking towards them.

She raised her walking stick and whacked Nico in the head. “ _Ow_!”

“I’ve got my eyes on you two,” she glared at them and walked away, leaving behind a horribly confused Nico and Will desperately trying to hold back his laughter.

“Now if you’ll excuse me,” Will gasped, his eyes streaming, “I’m going to go read my book, _sonny_.”

“Shut up,” Nico grumbled, wincing as he rubbed the back of his head. He glanced in the direction of the librarian and muttered, “Crazy old bat.”

Will fought back his laughter and went off to find an empty table. He made sure to find one in the vicinity of the creepy, old librarian. If Nico decided to bust out some hidden knives or guns on him, she’d be there to protect him. And anyways, he wasn’t going to sacrifice his library time for some air-headed jerk. He was capable enough to protect himself.

He opened his book and a few pages later, he completely forgot about his present problems. Until the problem came up to him.

Nico slid into the chair opposite to Will, eyeing the librarian cautiously. “There’s nowhere else to sit,” he hissed, seeing Will’s incredulous look.

Will just raised an eyebrow and smirked, “I didn’t know you could read.”

“Fuck off.”

After around half an hour of complete silence, Will looked up from his book and yawned sleepily. He looked at the man sitting opposite to him and was surprised to see him reading seriously. The tip of his tongue was sticking out and his eyebrows were scrunched up adorably. Wait what? Nope. Will’s sleep deprived brain was going crazy.

But that didn’t stop him from staring at di Angelo. He caught a glance at the title of the book he was reading and he gasped. “The Deathly Hallows?”

Nico looked up from his book. His nose scrunched up in annoyance. “Is there a problem, Solace?”

Will scoffed, “Nothing. I didn’t think you had the intellectual capacity to actually digest Harry Potter.”

“Well, I do. And I’m enjoying the book a lot. So mind your own business,” Nico huffed, burying his nose back in his book.

Will smirked. “You won’t enjoy for much longer. Let’s just say you’re going to see the last of a Weasley very soon.”

Nico’s neck snapped up, his eyes flashing angrily. He slammed the book on the table and nearly shouted, “You complete ass-”

He was interrupted by a loud cough. Will looked to his side to see the librarian glaring at the two of them.

“Last warning, sonny. One more word and I’ll throw you out,” she waved her stick threateningly.

Nico looked down, mumbling a quick, “Yes, ma’am.”

Will snorted and went back to reading. After a few minutes -

“Nothing happens to Harry, right?”

Will looked up, surprised. Nico’s eyes were wide as he squirmed uncomfortably in his seat. He eyed Will shyly, like he himself couldn’t believe that he striking up a conversation with his rival. “I mean, he doesn’t die, right?”

Will smirked at Nico and just shrugged. Nico glared at him and went back to reading with a huff. But a moment later he put his book back down and whispered sneakily. “You want to know what happens on page 511 of that book you’re reading?”

Will glanced down at his book. He was reading ‘The City of Lost Souls’ and was still on page 346. No, he did not need any spoilers. “You wouldn’t dare, di Angelo!”

“Something serious happens. Something the TMI fandom doesn’t talk about.”

“Oh my god, you jerk! Fred Weasley dies!”

“What?!”

“Ha! Bet you didn’t see that coming!”

“Someone breaks up in that book you’re reading!”

“And I’ll break your bones if you stay one more second in my library!”

Both the boys whipped their necks to the side and came face to face with the librarian. Her face was twisted into something a little more than rage, an almost crazy look. Will gulped loudly and got up slowly, ready to run away. Across the table, Nico copied his movement. At that very moment, the librarian raised her stick and both of them were dashing out the door, their books left forgotten on the table.

As they ran out the building, Nico slowed down and laughed loudly. Will came to a complete stop and cracked up, supporting himself on his knees. They both just stood there for a second, gasping for breath. Will looked up and almost smiled at Nico before stopping himself. What the hell was he doing? This was his rival. Who’d stabbed him last week. Will was not supposed to be laughing with Nico di Angelo.

But then Nico met his eyes and Will was struck by how brown his eyes were. And how his inky black hair stuck up in weird ways, giving him a ‘just-got-out-of-bed’ look. And then Nico smiled and everything was alright because no rivals had ever smiled at each other like that.

“I’ll be coming to the library again next Tuesday. The one in the next block, though. Never here again,” Nico said, his cheeks tinged with pink.

Feeling a bit more confident, Will answered, “How funny would it be if we met over there?”

Nico shrugged, smirking, “Coincidences happen.”

Will laughed, “Yeah. Yeah, they do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment! Criticism appreciated.


End file.
